


Cherry Pie

by wantAwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fantasy, Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Supernatural Secret Santa, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantAwinchester/pseuds/wantAwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spends time with Baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaavery1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaavery1/gifts).



> This story was written for the Supernatural Virtual Secret Santa gift exchange for @erinleemarlow aka seaavery1

Dean Winchester straightened up and stretched. The old t-shirt he wore when washing his car creeped up and showed a sliver of belly between the hem and the waist band of his boxer briefs. He wasn’t wearing a belt and his very worn and soft as a baby’s blanket, jeans were already riding low on his hips. He made a sound of satisfaction as his spine cracked.

He and his brother Sam, had taken on a nasty nest of vamps at dawn and his baby had been splashed with blood, mud and various other body fluids during the encounter. He’d wanted to get her washed and polished before anything had a chance to ruin the glossy black finish. 

He was just polishing out the last water spots on her left fender as the song changed on the classic rock station he liked to listen to as he worked. The first chords of Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” rang out through the yard and pounded through his auditory nerves, down his spinal cord and coiled low in his belly. The music evoked a sense of want and need that was fucking hard to ignore (he chuckled to himself…. fucking hard! See what I did there?) and he pressed his hand onto his growing erection. 

Just how many strippers had he seen dance to this song? Ten, twenty, a hundred? He didn’t know and really didn’t care beyond the fact that his comfortable jeans were now getting tight and his dick was throbbing under his hand. The coiled lust making itself at home in his belly had surprised him. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, so didn’t get hard when the wind changed, but it had been, what? A day and a half, maybe two days since he’d last jacked off and the adrenaline rush from the hunt hadn’t yet burned out completely, so…. He turned his back to his baby and rested his ass against her fender as he closed his eyes.

There she was, all long legs and smooth lines. Her waist length straight hair was raven black and so glossy you could see your reflection. The fringe of bangs highlighted her unusual grey, almost silver eyes that lit up when she saw him. Her skin was lightly tanned and softer than the finest kidskin… just the thought of her skin pressed against his sent another shiver down his spine that ended in a trickle of slick leaking from the now engorged head of his cock. 

Baby, her name was Baby, and he swallowed hard as she stepped into his personal space and looked up at him through her bangs. She wasn’t shy, not his Baby, she was experienced. She had maybe nine or ten years on him, but her features were ageless. The skin on her high cheekbones as a smooth as a well-worn baseball glove; perfectly fitted to her bones, without a mark on it. Her nose was slightly upturned, giving her a perpetual look of mischief and her mouth…. ‘gods’, he thought, ‘that mouth’.

Wide with generous lips that were always red with cherry lip gloss so that when she looked up at him again he could feel his knees begin to buckle. He could smell the cherry gloss, layered with the sweet almond oil she used to keep her glorious skin so soft and the vanilla of her shampoo as she pressed herself against him and pulled him down for a kiss.

This woman, his Baby, knew what she wanted and was able to read him like a book. They’d been together forever and didn’t need words to communicate their feelings or intentions. Dean moaned as she pulled her mouth from his, he couldn’t get enough of her kisses but knew in that way that long term lovers do, that she wasn’t going to be content with just heated kisses.

Dean opened his jeans to give his rock hard dick a little more room and pulled it from his damp underwear biting back another moan as the glossy hair brushed against him like a soft breeze. He nearly came as his Baby wrapped her hand around him and stroked him from the root to the tip, collecting the pre-come that was now flowing freely, before raising her hand to her mouth and licking it clean. Grabbing himself to stop the orgasm that threatened to end their encounter too early, he watched through half closed eyes as his girl sank to her knees and took all of him into her mouth in one smooth, practiced motion.

The heat of her mouth was as comforting as it was stimulating and he grabbed at the car’s fender with both hands to keep from collapsing as his girl worked him in even further and coiled her tongue around his length. She knew him well, knew what buttons to push, knew that the low growl she made as she pulled him from her mouth was music to his ears. Like a powerful engine on a straight stretch of road she hummed, purred and growled again as she sucked him back into her mouth, sucking hard, encouraging him to come without words.

He wasn’t ready yet, this… this was perfect. She was his equal in every way. She’d never said no, never had a headache and was so incredibly sexy that she made other women fade into nothingness when she appeared. There was never a question of who he’d go home with when she made an appearance. Baby had his number and used their long acquaintance to her advantage even though she didn’t have to. Dean was panting now, small sounds of need and dirty words falling freely from his mouth as he felt his orgasm begin to build again.

He stopped feeling his limbs, the warm metal beneath his hands and the sweat trickling down his neck; as all his senses turned inward. The lust that had centered low in his belly began to grow, sending its tentacles along the nerves in his body until he felt as though he’d been electrified. The small hairs at the back of his neck were standing up and every thought, every feeling was magnified by some astronomical amount; he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself this time.

Dean looked down one more time at his Baby, his girl, and let her name tumble from his lips as she took him into her throat one last time. When she took his heavy, painful balls in her hand and gave them a light squeeze he was undone. The beast in his belly broke free and slammed through him; gaining force as it brushed past his balls and prostate, wringing everything from him as he came. He had no words left, so just a low keening sound accompanied the rhythmic pulses that emptied his balls.

The last notes of Warrant’s anthem to virginity faded and Dean shook his head as he brought a hand up to rub the sweat from his face. He stopped before he smeared himself with his own come and grabbed a shop rag to clean himself up. He could still smell her and taste the cherries on his lips, but he knew she was gone. She was comfortably curled up in that safe place where he kept his best dreams.

He fastened his jeans and gave the Impala a last look before heading back toward the house where a cold beer, a hot shower and his brother Sam were waiting. He smiled at the thought of all three of his favorite things and felt content for the first time in a long, long time.

The End.


End file.
